Speeding Bullets & Heart Shaped Targets
by piscesgirl123
Summary: Taking a break from city life isn't easy for Jean. He needs the sounds, the people. So far his summer is great until the overbearing silence of the peaceful Sina County is destroyed by the crack of speeding bullets. (AU, Jeanmarco, cop!Marco, punk!Jean/ pic not mine)


A/N: welcome to my first ever Attack On Titan/SnK fanfic! :D hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, just this plot.

Chapter title inspired by "Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Road To Ruin

_Red and blue light poured in through the shattered windows. Sirens blared. Jean's head throbbed as he stumbled to his feet, trying not to cut himself on the glass shards littering the floor._

_ From the open windows he could hear the pounding of feet charging up the driveway, seconds from barging down the front door and flooding the living room with district officers._

Seconds_, he thought. _I have seconds!

_ The boy ran past overturned furniture and raced into the large house's kitchen. Standing from the doorway, he could see the trail of mud tracks smeared across the tile and leading out the gaping entryway, the backdoor lay to the side, broken off its hinges._

_ There was a crash from the front of the house._

_ "POLICE!"_

_ At the sound of the shout, Jean bolted out the backdoor and into the estate's woods, never glancing back._

* * *

_Previous time..._

"I'm gonna kill him," he muttered irritably. Under his breath, adding, "No matter _how_ sweet the guy is."

Jean Kirschstein wasn't amused. He's been sitting at the train station outside of Sina for a good two and a half hours. His ride was a no-show and the summer heat was turning the eighteen year old's black clothes into an inferno. Sitting on the weatherbeaten wood bench on the outdoor platform meant he had no shade from the sun overhead.

Unlike the subway in Trost City, the station outside Sina County was mostly deserted. The air-empty of the city smog and traffic noise and chatter of people-was fresher here. Across from the train tracks was a dirt road that cut through a grassy field and seemed to stretch on forever.

Most of the land right outside Sina was farm lands and dirt roads or spacious estates with big manor houses and long driveways before the buildings in town began to cluster.

A warm summer breeze brushed Jean's blond dyed hair out of his face. He needed to cut it again, he reminded himself, because the undercut was beginning to grow out and his bleached locks began to show his dark roots.

He blew out a sigh. It was a crappy way to start out his last summer before college started this fall. Thanks to his parents, Jean had been shipped off to live with a family friend upstate in Sina County.

"He's a responsible young man," Jean's mother had told him before leaving. "This will give you some time to shape up a bit before your first semester starts," and added "Behave. I expect weekly updates!"

Jean thought about all the time he was missing hanging out with his friends and enjoying the last months before college. Growing up wasn't on his to-do list.

He blew out a sigh, finding himself in the present again. It was the middle of the afternoon. Jean had on a Falling In Reverse t-shirt, black ripped jeans and Converse sneakers. The materials felt plastered to his skin.

No, he wasn't a big fan of the sun at the moment.

Turning in his seat, the teen pulled his phone out of his backpack where he also carried his laptop, chargers, etcetera. Unlocking the smartphone, he punched in his ride's number and waited for him to pick up.

About fifteen minutes later a police cruiser pulled up from the dirt road and onto the grass beside the station platform.

* * *

Once Jean's suitcase and duffel bag of clothes and backpack were fitted into the back of the car, Jean slid into the passenger seat up front, sighing as he was hit with the cool air conditioning.

"What took you so long?" He asked his dark haired companion as the other climbed into the driver's seat of the vehicle.

The man seemed to be around twenty four or twenty five years old. He was wearing black sunglasses, some freckles peaking out from under them on his nose and cheeks. His police uniform was a light tan instead of the dark blue uniforms seen on Trost officers.

"I told you," the officer said, but not scoldingly, "I was in the middle of two arrests when your train arrived."

So. This was the "family friend" he was spending his summer with? Jean sank back into his seat as they drove down the dirt road, nothing but fields of golden tall grass passing by.

"Yeah? And I was in the middle of sweating my ass off," Jean grumbled.

The young man chuckled, seemingly not bothered by Jean's irritation at all. "Then you should have worn something lighter than denim," he suggested.

"And to think I could've worn my booty shorts, but I left them at home. Damn," Jean sighed regrettably . The fake blond rested his elbow on the side door and placed his cheek on his fist, watching the world blur pass by outside the window.

The officer chuckled again. "It's nice to see you again, Jean."

The corners of Jean's mouth tugged upwards slightly. "You too, Marco."

* * *

A/N: I know the first chapt isn't super exciting but still, what did you think so far? Leave a review? :3


End file.
